


sun is up, i'm a mess

by scattered_dream



Series: N + P = <3 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub Undertones, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Noctis is trying not to cave, Prompto is a coy little tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattered_dream/pseuds/scattered_dream
Summary: In which Prompto is horny and Noctis is steadily losing resolve to stop his flirtations. Also Prompto is definitelyjust tipsy.





	1. one am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All spelling errors are intentional :3

Noctis scooped his boyfriend up, smiling softly at the fountain of giggles that escaped Prompto’s lips as he carried him to the Regalia. 

“You’re cute when you’re drunk,” he said offhandedly when they arrived a minute later, setting him down with care and climbing into the driver’s seat. He watched with amusement as Prompto struggled with clicking his seatbelt into place while he started the car. 

“I’m not _drunk_ , Noct, ’m _tipsy_ ,” Prompto clarified, stretching out the words. 

Noctis had quickly gotten used to his fast, enthusiastic chattering from pretty much the moment they became friends, and grew to love listening to him babble on and on about this and that (though sometimes it was hard to keep up). 

Currently, however, he was speaking slowly, as though the words took quite a bit of effort to get out. 

And if he thought Prompto was prone to laugh attacks when he was _sober_ , that was nothing compared to how giggly he became after a few drinks. 

“Oh, really?” Noctis baited him as he began the short drive home. 

“Yeah, silly! I can _prove_ it to you. Asg me a math quession,” he suggested, sounding sleepy as he slouched in his seat. 

“I don’t know how that proves anything, but I’ll humour you...” Noctis mumbled, turning his blinker on. 

Prompto just giggled in response. It was truly a delightful sound. 

“What’s eight times seven?” Noctis asked, looking over briefly to watch his boyfriend ponder the question. To his surprise, Prompto answered quite quickly. 

“Fifteen!” he proclaimed confidently. 

Noctis burst out laughing.

He pulled his gaze away from the road for a few seconds, just in time to see Prompto’s pout quickly turn into a wide smile as he started laughing again. “Wait…” he gasped through his giggles. “Thas the other thing… addiction,” he murmured. 

“Addition, babe,” Noctis corrected him half-heartedly. 

_Fuck, you’re adorable._

“Yeah, that,” Prompto shrugged. “Uh… What was the question again? Oh yeah, eight times seven. Think iss fifty something…” he trailed off, tapping his chin while Noctis waited patiently for him to figure it out. 

A mile and a half and two red lights later, Prompto had his answer. 

“Fifty-six!!” he exclaimed, startling Noctis. 

“Good job, baby,” his boyfriend praised, shaking his head fondly as his heart calmed back down from the shock. 

“Thangs, Noct!” Prompto said, voice turning somewhat dreamy as he leaned closer to Noctis and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek. (Well, that’s where Noctis _assumed_ he was aiming when the rather wet kiss ended up on his jaw instead.) 

“So you believe me, right, Noctis?” he asked, dragging out the s at the end of his name. 

“Believe you that...” he began in question. 

“Not drunk,” Prompto clarified with a tiny hiccup. 

“Oh yeah, totally,” Noctis replied, and though his sarcasm would’ve been obvious to anyone else, Prompto seemed satisfied with the answer as he hummed happily in agreement.

“Ooh, less lizzen to the radio!” he suggested cheerfully, reaching over for the dial. 

Some terrible top-40 station was playing a Katy Perry song — Prompto must’ve been the last one with control over the radio, because Noctis had _standards_ — that Noct had only heard when Prompto sang it in the shower. (Whenever he came out clad in a towel, hair dripping onto the tile, and noticed the stupid grin on his boyfriend’s face, he would mumble a denial of said singing and usually add a comment about Noctis being a “meanie.” He perked up immediately, however, when Noctis showered him in kisses and reassured him that he had a lovely singing voice.) 

“My _jam_ ,” Prompto murmured when he recognized the upbeat melody after a line or two. He proceeded to nod his head awkwardly with a _very_ loose sense of rhythm, rocking out to the blaring pop music but failing epically at keeping the beat in his movements. Noctis bit back another laugh as he watched this out of the corner of his eye, finally turning onto their street. 

“Okay, honey. We’re almost home, do you wanna turn it down a little?” Noctis asked as he glanced down at the glowing digits on the car’s clock: _1:13 am_. 

“Party pooper,” Prompto grumbled as he shakily turned the dial to the left, effectively lowering the music to an acceptable volume for this time of night. As he leaned back, he slipped progressively lower in his seat. 

“Don’t want the neighbours to complain about the noise,” Noctis explained apologetically, reaching over to squeeze his hand. 

And just like that, Prompto’s giggles bubbled up again. 

Dare he ask?

“I wonder if they can hear us when we’re havin’ sex!” he blurted somewhat breathlessly, and Noctis took a moment to appreciate the relatively low light in their car as his face turned bright red at that particular quip. 

“You _are_ pretty loud,” Noctis couldn’t help but mention, swallowing hard. 

_Six._

“Thass ’cuz you make me feel sooo good,” Prompto replied with a happy sigh. 

And really, Noctis should’ve seen it coming when he suddenly sat up straight and announced, “We should have sex _now_ , Noct!” 

Noctis coughed, cheeks growing progressively warmer while the rest of his blood rushed down to a particular area that he’d now have to deal with (or rather, _neglect_ ) for who knew how long. 

_Hold it together._

“Uh, I’m driving,” he countered weakly, anticipating how hard (in more ways than one) it would soon become to fend off a drunk _and_ horny Prompto. 

He knew this from experience. 

“When we get _home_ , silly! C’mon!” Prompto giggled, eyes practically glowing as his excitement grew. “I’ll blow you if ya want,” he added with a nonchalance that should’ve been worrying. 

_I want._

Noctis cleared his throat as he parked the Regalia in their driveway and turned off the engine. 

The offer was… _tempting_ to say the least. 

_Damnit._

“We’re not doing any of that while you’re drunk, baby,” Noctis sighed mournfully as he exited the car, helping Prompto out, as well. He led him carefully up the driveway and into their house, shutting the door gently behind them and locking it while his boyfriend clung to his arm. 

If only Prompto were sober… they could be having a very, erm, _active_ night. 

_Restrain yourself._

“Nahhhhct,” Prompto whined as he stumbled closer, leaning into his side and slinging an arm over his shoulder. “I know ya wann me, too!” he accused, “And I’m not drunk! Juss _tipsy_ ,” he reminded Noctis, shaking a finger at him pathetically. 

“Come on, Prom. Let’s get you to bed,” he digressed sweetly, trying not to get even more worked up when Prompto latched onto Noct’s neck and started sucking little love bites into his skin. 

_That’s not fair!_

Just as Noctis let out an undignified whimper, Prompto abruptly pulled back with a wide smile. 

“Taking me to _bed_ , huh?” he asked with the raise of an eyebrow and an uncoordinated nudge of his shoulder, bursting into yet another fit of giggles when Noctis let out a rather strangled sound at the pointed comment. 

Prompto jumped when he got a quick smack on the ass, but the way his dreamy smile grew meant that Noctis had just inadvertently made this worse. (And not just for his boyfriend, but for himself, because the little noise Prompto made at the back of his throat just now only served to turn him on more.) 

_Fucking hell._

“Ahh, so iss one of _those_ nights,” Prompto slurred with a grin. 

_Oh, how I wish._

Noctis came up behind him and ran his hands slowly down Prompto’s sides before cupping his ass and applying light pressure with his thumbs. The blonde leaned his head back against Noct’s shoulder appreciatively and arched into the touch with a quiet moan but Noctis let go of him and stepped back before he could feel his boyfriend’s little body squirming against his crotch because he didn’t think he could handle that without being able to have him. 

_Okay, now walk away!_

“Mm, Noct…” he murmured as Noctis backed away reluctantly. 

_Danger!_

“Touch me _more_ ,” Prompto begged, grabbing Noct’s hand and moving it to cup his erection. 

Noctis took a few seconds to gape at how shamelessly forward his lover was being, heart pounding and sweat forming on his forehead when he felt how hard Prompto was. 

Prompto let out a relieved sigh at the light contact he was responsible for. 

_Abort!_

“Baby,” Noctis started, embarrassed at how dry his throat had become within the last few minutes. He swallowed and removed his hand from Prompto’s jeans and brought it up to cup his cheek instead. “Go to our bedroom, okay? I’ll join you in a second,” he said as firmly as he could while he still had a shred of resolve. 

“Take out your contacts and lie down,” he instructed with a shaky exhale, nudging him gently in the direction of their bedroom, though this time his hand rested lightly against the small of Prompto’s back. He threw his keys onto the counter and kneeled down to untie his shoes. 

Prompto looked utterly lost for a few seconds, unsure if he’d been blindsided, but quickly decided he hadn’t been and nodded enthusiastically almost as an afterthought. 

“Okee dokee! I’ll be in our room!” he sing-songed gleefully over his shoulder as he walked slightly sideways to their bedroom. 

Noctis sighed as he tried to will his libido to _calm the fuck down_ , and as he headed slowly to their bedroom, he prayed to the Gods that Prompto was still dressed because he didn’t know how he’d be able to resist him if he was in the nude. 

A soft smile grew upon his lips when he entered the room. Prompto was somehow already curled up in a ball under the sheets, snoring softly with his mouth hanging open. 

He hadn’t changed out of his clothes at all, except for his shoes, which had been kicked off and now lay precariously on the floor near the end of the bed. Noctis was relieved to see a compact case on the nightstand, meaning Prompto had obeyed and removed his contacts before crawling into bed. 

He changed into sweatpants and climbed into bed beside Prompto, wrapping his arms around his waist and gently resting his chin on his shoulder. He placed a light kiss on the back of Prompto’s neck and relaxed, eventually falling into slumber himself. 


	2. ten am

Prompto groaned as light entered his vision and he gazed blearily up at Noctis. His boyfriend had carefully maneuvered him that morning so that Prompto’s head was resting in his lap. 

He couldn’t help but smile at the light strokes of Noct’s fingers in his hair and the serene smile upon his handsome face as he watched Prompto wake up slowly. 

“Damn,” he mumbled with a huff of laughter, Noctis’s light grip on him calming as he gently guided him to an upright position. 

“Feeling shitty?” Noctis asked knowingly as he pecked his cheek. 

Prompto leaned back against his chest and nodded. 

Noctis hummed in understanding. “How so, baby?” 

“Head… pounding,” he admitted quietly. 

“Tummy?”

Prompto paused as he tried to process what exactly he’d subjected his body to. “Slightly unsettled… but not enough that I’ll get sick,” he said decidedly. 

“Okay, that’s good,” his lover replied with another kiss, this time on his temple. 

“I’m sor — ” 

“Shh,” Noctis cut him off, placing a finger against his lips. “It’s okay, Prom. You just wanted to have some fun last night; that’s completely acceptable,” he assured him with a smile. 

“But I know I can be a handful when I’m drunk,” Prompto said apologetically, turning to face Noctis. 

“Funny, last night you kept insisting you were just _tipsy_ ,” Noct laughed. 

Prompto groaned in response and bit his lip. “I didn’t even drink that much! At least, I don’t _remember_ drinking that much…” 

“You’re small and you’re a lightweight, it doesn’t take much to get you wasted,” Noctis supplied logically. 

“I think it was that fruity drink…” Prompto murmured and Noctis raised a brow in question. 

“ _That_ was what fucked me up,” he said seriously with wide eyes. 

Noctis couldn’t help but laugh loudly at the combination of his comment and regretful expression, and though Prompto winced at the volume, he smiled nonetheless at Noct’s cute laughter. 

“No, really, zero out of ten would recommend,” Prompto warned with a shake of his head as Noctis calmed down again. He felt a flush creep up his neck as another thought occurred to him. 

“Was I, uh... particularly horny by any chance?” he asked with a gulp, almost afraid to hear the answer. 

The tiniest quirk of Noctis’s lips was all he needed to confirm his suspicion and he covered his face with his hands, cheeks flaring underneath his palms. 

“Fuck, that’s embarrassing,” he said, voice muffled. 

_Every fucking time…_

“Nah, it was cute. I wanted you so badly… you’re really convincing when you wanna be,” Noctis said, fond admiration seeping into his tone. (He didn’t feel the need to mention that he kind of always wanted him anyway because 1. he loved him and 2. Prompto was sexy as hell.) 

Prompto peeked out from behind his fingers. “Well... as soon as this hangover goes away, you can have your way with me, if you want,” he offered with a hopeful smile. 

Noctis leaned forward to plant a kiss on his forehead. “Sounds like a plan,” he whispered seductively as he moved to stand up from the bed. 

“Where are you going? Come hold me,” Prompto whined, reaching out for Noctis as he started to walk away. 

“I’m getting water, Advil, snacks, and my laptop so we can watch some anime in bed,” Noctis replied with a grin as he made his way to the door. 

Prompto relaxed into his pillow. “Oh,” he mumbled sheepishly before throwing an arm across his forehead in a mock swoon. “My boyfriend’s a saint,” he sighed happily, shooting a grateful smile at Noctis. 

“I know I am,” he laughed as he headed to the kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take my keyboard away from me.


End file.
